megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Sako
}} Makoto Sako is a character from Devil Survivor 2. She works in the JP's Tokyo Division. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 - Show Your Free Will '' *''Devil Survivor 2 the Animation '' Design Makoto is a serious woman with dark navy, and slightly short, hair with dark navy eyes. She wears a JP's uniform with a bright yellow mini skirt, black tights, and high length white boots. Personality Makoto seems to be a frigid, strong, and serious woman. In reality, she is prone to doubting herself and has a good sense of manners. She is compassionate about helping and saving people to the point that, although loyal to JP's, she questions the morality of their conduct. Because she has been working for so long with JP's, she rarely gets any chance to blend within society like she used to, and thus, has problem interacting with people normally, causing her to make mistakes and act flustered when anyone points this out. This also caused her to be easily flustered around boys because she has been living in JP's facility for a long time and has lost much of her social knowledge. The notable examples are when she once barged into the Protagonist's bedroom without asking permission, and after the Protagonist pointed this out, she apologized and never do it again for the rest of the game. When Otome mentions that Yamato and Makoto both talk about the protagonist a lot and Makoto was flustered when that happened implies that she may have feelings for the protagonist. While Otome states she wasn't saying that Makoto is in love with the protagonist and when that was pointed out to Makoto, she says enough and quickly leaves to the destination. Profile Devil Survivor 2 She is the first JP's personnel the Protagonist and his friends ran into. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy She first appears by questioning the Protagonist, Daichi, and Io after they have left the destroyed subway station. Attempting to interrogate them about what happened, she asks for their phones. The party, declining, run while leaving Makoto before she could question them anymore. Later, she helps the party save Daichi from his would-be-death accompanied by two Bilwis. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Makoto reports Daichi's disappearance to the Protagonist early in the day, and orders the group to avoid Phecda during its attack in the Nagoya branch. She is not available to use in battle on this day. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes Makoto wakes up the protagonist and informs the group that Otome is going to come by to check on everyone's health. If the player decides to participate with Daichi in peeking in the girl's section, Makoto will be heard informing that anyone who had finished their check-up can leave. She calls the protagonist at 9:30 A.M. to ask him to participate in a meeting on how to deal with Megrez, and meets up with him and Otome to take the train to Osaka. Flustered after hearing Otome talk to the protagonist about her, she rushes in the station with the other two running after her. An earthquake occurs, blocking the entrance and trapping the group, and demons appear near the emergency exit. After defeating the demons, the group enters the Terminal and travels to Osaka (with Makoto and Otome landing on the Protagonist). When fighting Megrez, the player can join the team of Daichi, Joe, Io, and Makoto. 6th Day Friday's Partings At around 21:00, the player receives a Death Clip showing her death at the hands of Ronaldo Kuriki as she tries to hold off rioters launching an attack on JP's. If the player takes too long to arrive, or sides with Ronaldo when given the chance, this death comes true. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Meritorious ending, Fumi and Makoto oversee a soldier in a squad receive his promotion, before he starts to use his new found authority to dismiss his former leader. In the Triumphant ending, Makoto goes on to continue helping Yamato as a member of JP's. She seems to not have sacrificed her own ideals to serve JP's in this ending as she is shown prioritizing helping a child first before continuing JP's duty. ''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' History Two years before the story take place, Makoto is just a normal civilian like Hibiki and the others, until JP's found and recruited her. When she first met Yamato, she's surprised to find out that someone very young is the one who has been pulling the strings from behind. She then asked Yamato why he chose her, a mere civilian, but Yamato cut of her off, saying that it was irrelevant since he only acknowledges those who are capable and saw that unlike others, she seems competent, asking her does she has the resolve to know the world's secret. She agreed and joined JP's, swearing to always follow Yamato. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Makoto first appears when she convinced a public service to entrust the situation to JP's. Later at night, she witnesses Hibiki summoning Byakko and defeated Dubhe, surprised that he is able to summon a powerful demon. Under the chief's order, she arrested Hibiki, Daichi, and Io after Dubhe is defeated and takes them to the Diet Building where JP's base is located underground. She then takes Hibiki to their command room where she reveals that JP's is an organization that defend Japan from mythical creatures like demons and ghosts and explains that they have turns magic into mathematical formulas to summon demons long ago. She then introduces Hibiki to JP's leader, Yamato Hotsuin. She explains further that the Demon Summoning App is not something that civillians should have and they are still investigating it. After Yamato reveals about Septentriones' invasion that requires demons to defeat them, Makoto asked for Hibiki's assistance. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Makoto takes Hibiki, Daichi, and Io to Ariake after Hibiki made a deal that he won't even consider cooperating if Daichi and Io are not freed. On their way, however, the bridge cannot be used and they opts to stop at nearby shelter. Daichi asks Makoto that they could use JP's facilities to evacuate civillians, but Makoto says that JP's is not like police or any public services, they have their own mission, causing Daichi to say that they are only saving themselves. Makoto then returns their cell phones, telling them to call if they need something. Outside, she ponders of her own decision to help the people or not. When a group of Itsumades appears from a cell phone that run amocks, Makoto saves Hibiki from Itsumades attack with her demon, Power. While Hibiki fend off the Itsumades, she and Power looks for the cell phone that running amock. She found the cell phone and breaks it at the same time as Byakko defeats the Itsumades. She then takes Hibiki, Daichi, and Io back to JP's base after they decided to join JP's. While Hibiki, Daichi, Io, Hinako, and Keita fights demons that summoned by a cracker to destroy the barrier surrounding Osaka, Makoto gives instruction along with Yamato from Tokyo. When the barrier disappeared and Merak made its attack on Tsuutenkaku, Makoto explains the plan to fight Merak, and didn't allow Hibiki to go to where Hinako is, knowing he isn't thinking clearly due to the grief over Keita's death, but Hibiki just ignores her and goes. After Merak is defeated, they received report that JP's Nagoya branch has been taken over by former JP's member, Ronaldo Kuriki, and Hibiki is nowhere to be found. Makoto secretly helps Daichi and Io snuck into JP's train to Nagoya in order to find Hibiki. While receiving the information of JP's Nagoya branch status' she tells her opinion to Yamato that they may have pushed Hibiki too far since he's just a civillian, but Yamato reminds her that she is also once was a civillian and it cannot be used as an excuse, stating further that status and rank are irrelevant and they must do whatever they can to deal with the situation. Fumi suggests for Makoto to rest since she has been working long enough and the insurgents won't move until tomorrow. Makoto declines until Yamato orders her to. While taking a bath, she reminisced her past when she is first recruited by Yamato to be JP's member, and reminds herself had Yamato not recruited her, she won't become the person she is now and she has swore that she would follow him. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquet The next day, she covers for Daichi and Io when a member raised a question of their whereabouts and the possibility that they are running away, telling them not to bother with it and she would handle it personally. After Yamato defeats Phecda, she scolds Yamato for doing something so dangerous and questions why he would do something that far. When Alcor and Bifrons appears, she and JP's members tried to identify them, thinking they are demons, but there are no digital summoning signatures, making Makoto thinks that there are still things that Yamato hadn't told her. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes She welcomes Fumi who arrived from Osaka. On their way to take a medical examination, Makoto reviews what happened so far, making Fumi asked does Hibiki really that special for Yamato to personally come to rescue him. Makoto replied that Hibiki has become an important weapon, which upsets her. During the examination, she asked Fumi why they're suddenly having a physical check up for all staff. Fumi assures her that they're just checking things out. When the operation against Megrez starts, she is in charge of giving instructions of their plan and ordered for the civilians around the are to be evacuated. Fumi, who is with her, reminds her that the Septentrione's destruction takes precedence, but Makoto still orders so. She then connects to the base at Nagoya, explaining the plan's outline against Megrez, entrusting it to Ronaldo and his team. She then contacts Hibiki, Daichi, and Io, who are in terminal to transport to Osaka. Hibiki tells her that they are no longer members of JP's, an answer that Makoto accepts and responds that she's putting their hope to them as a friend. She picks up Fumi in her room to be on her position. Fumi tells her that she has found a sacrfice for Lugh, Io, surprising Makoto. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistance to Ice, at Fate 3 she unlocks Hero Jeanne D'Arc (Lv. 50), and at Fate 5 Megami Pallas Athena (Lv. 69). Her Fate route focuses on Makoto's decisions between her own belief and remaining loyal to JP's. By talking to her and/or going through Airi's fate system, it is revealed that Makoto used to be a synchronized swimmer before an accident left her a scar that she's unable to perform. Her devotion to JP's comes from the fact that she believes that they saved her by giving her an opportunity to prove her worth when she gave up on herself. At the climax of her route, she sees several rioters being surrounded by demons and wants to save them, but is halted by the fact that they are rioters who are against JP's and as JP's member, she's not allowed to help them. However, after encouraged by the Protagonist to follow her own heart, she saves the rioters from the demons and is thanked by them. After some thoughts, she realized that she needs to follow her own justice before following other's justice so that she won't have any regret afterwards. Stats Similar to Io Nitta, Makoto is a largely offensive character, sporting great Strength and Magic growth at the expense of her Vitality and Agility. Unlike Io, she has an emphasis on Strength when leveling up, and ends up being slightly faster than her at appropriate levels. ''Day 4'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Daichi's Crisis'', as an Ally ''Ronaldo Rises'', as an Ally/Enemy ''Vs. Osaka'', as an Enemy Daichi's Route Ronaldo's & Anguished One's Route ''Shadow Makoto'', as an Enemy Shadow Makoto appears as a leader of a team containing Shadow Otome and Shadow Fumi. Gallery File:Makoto_Sako_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Makoto in the Daichi Plus Ending.png|Makoto helping a child in the Triumphant ending Makoto Sako from Devil Survivor 2 the Animation.jpg|Makoto Sako from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation anime makoto sako.jpg|Makoto Sako's character model in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation makoto sako prof.jpg|Makoto Sako's profile in'' Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Makoto Sako manga.jpg|Makoto Sako in the Devil Survivor 2 The Animation manga adaption. Trivia *Makoto's Fate route unlocks female militant demons, referencing her devotion to JP's and military background. *Her favorite foods are omurice and parfait. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Human Race Category:Allies